The Missing Pieces
by BestWishes
Summary: There's something wrong about the Vongola ring, only the primo and his guardians are rebirth. The first generations were separated due to different mothers giving birth to them. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you that the 10th generations were siblings. Can the first generations meet again and fix their own problems and their own siblings?
1. Chapter 1

**BestWishes: Another new story :D. I have chapter 1-4 in my notebook, not finished yet though xD. I just wanted to post in here so that my friend Yoshi will read it :D. I'll just post in here weekly. If I have no homework, I'll just update my notebook xD. I hope you enjoy~ Thank you for beta-read Yoshi~ just write down here! :D. Good luck about your exam and your story *wink*.**

Yoshi: NYAHAHAHA- ahem, sorry, moment of insanity c: Cookies anyone? Leave your thoughts about Best-chan's story, but don't be mean! c:

**Best-Chan: Yoshi is such a good friend *tears of joy*  
**  
**Summary:** There's something wrong about the Vongola ring, only the primo and his guardians are rebirth. The first generations were separated due to different mothers giving birth to them. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you that the 10th generations were siblings. Can the first generations meet again and fix their own problems?

**Note: Tsuna is 14. Giotto is 18. Nana is 34.  
**  
_Chapter 1~  
_  
One morning, a teen with blond spiky hair, gentle blue eyes, and handsome features knocks on the door.

"Tsu-kun! I'm coming in!" says the blond, asking for permission to come inside the room.

"…."

"No answer, huh," mumbles the blond and chuckles, opening the door. The 18-year-old teen looks around and sees the messy room.

'Same as always, Tsu-kun will never change,' He thinks and sighs. He looks towards the bed and sees brown spiky hair sticking out from under the blanket; the face is covered with only his spiky hair sticking out. He walk towards to where the brunet's head is, kneels as the same height as the bed, and then he whispers to one of his ears so that he can only hear him.

"If you don't wake up soon, I'll tell your secret about your crush to our dear mother."

As if on cue, brown eyes snap open under the covers, the brunet sits up straight and his blanket pools in his lap from his sudden movement. Then, he shrieks, "Hieee!". He looks at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Nii-san! Don't break your promise and please don't tell kaa-san," says Tsuna with a pleading look in his eyes. Giotto frowns.

"Do I look like I'll break your promise?" asks Giotto. Tsuna cringess and looks at his brother eye to eye. Tsuna shakes his head as an answer to his question.

"Sorry, nii-san," Apologizes Tsuna. Tsuna knows that his brother will never break his promise. What he was thinking?! He decides that he will trust his brother when he rescued him that day. Tsuna remembers something before he looks in front, leaving his brother's gaze. His eyes covered by his bangs, shadowing. Giotto looks at him, worried about his little brother's sudden strange action.

"Ne, nii-san." says Tsuna with a serious tone.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" asks Giotto, worriedly. He is growing worried about his little brother's strange actions. Tsuna grips his blanket and his knuckles turn white. Tsuna looks at his brother's eyes, gently.

"Do you still remember when we were young?" asks Tsuna. Giotto is surprised by his sudden question, but he looks at his little brother with gentleness.

"Yes, Tsu-kun. I'll never forget about my promise to you that day," says Giotto and smiles at him. Tsuna relaxes and lets go of the blanket, hearing his brother say that, he feels at ease.

"Tsu-kun! Gio-kun! Breakfast is ready!" shouts their mother downstairs and the two of them hear her. Giotto stands up and reaches his hands to help his little brother. Tsuna looks at his brother's hand that reaches for him, and then looks up at his tall brother.

"Let's go?" offers Giotto, awaiting his brother's answer.

"Unn!" says Tsuna happily and smiles at him. He accepts his offer immediately without a second thought.

Ends~

**BestWishes: I change a few words, but it's still the same story I wrote :D. I'm a lazy person, if you want update, wait patiently. I'm sometimes updating it on weekends. If I want to update, It depends on my mood xD. I want to tell you some sarcastic words in here *pout*. I think I have reborn's trait now. (Some are, Tsuna (I have many traits on Tsuna), Gokudera (I got his temper), Yamamoto (I got his friendliness), Hibari (I got his "I hate crowds". Also, being alone or want some quiet place), Chrome (I got her shyness, quiet, and gentle voice), Adult Lambo (I got his Laziness), Mukuro (I got his "to annoy someone else to have some fun"), and lastly Reborn.  
**  
**Yoshi: :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best-Chan: Hello~ I already update in my notebook to chapter 5-7 :D. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine!**

**Best-chan: Yoshi~ type any words inside your mind! :D.**

**Yoshi: Sorry for the huge delay… *_***

**Best-Chan: It's okay! :D. Thx for beta read :3.**

_Chapter 2_

When Tsuna tells his brother to wait him outside to prepare himself, Giotto nods and accept his requests. While waiting outside for his little brother to finish his preparation, a serious look surfaces on his face and he thinks deeply.

'Just seconds ago, my hyper intuition tells me something that our life style will change,' He thinks while frowning.

'I have to take cautions and protect my _new family_,' He thinks as he leans on the wall beside the door, with determination evident in his clear blue eyes. He looks up at the ceiling softly, worry mixing in his eyes.

'I wonder…If I will tell my little brother about my biggest darkest secret that I… belong to the past,' He thinks and sighs. The door suddenly opens and Giotto looks and sees his little brother. He knows that he was taking a bath to prepare himself.

"I'm sorry that you waited long, nii-san." apologizes Tsuna and Giotto smiles.

"No worries, little brother," says Giotto and smiles softly. He comes forward and ruffles Tsuna's spiky hair.

"Nii-san! Stop that! I'm no longer a child!" says Tsuna, embarrassed. Giotto chuckles. He knows that he's been doing this for a long time, when Tsuna is super depressed, but he's stopped doing it because he knows Tsu-kun is happy now.

"Gomen, Tsu-kun. To me, you're still my beloved little brother," says Giotto, smiling. Tsuna blushes at his words, "And a kid too." He adds and grins, Tsuna pouts at that. Giotto chuckles at his actions.

"L-let's go and eat. Kaa-san is already waiting for us." Tsuna says with a blush. He goes down stairs first because he wants to get away fast.

"Tsu-kun! Watch out for-" he shouts in mid-sentence, because it is too late.

"HIIEEE!" *Thump* "Itte!"

'Tsu-kun trips again.' He thinks and sighs. Really, he sometimes wonders where he got that trait. He shakes his head and sighs again.

"Tsu-kun! Are you alright?" asks Giotto while going down stairs to check if he was okay. When Giotto finally looks down at the ground, he sees that Tsuna is sitting on the ground, and he is rubbing his forehead as if the pain he feels right now will fly away.

"Itte itte itte!" says Tsuna in pain while rubbing his forehead. Giotto chuckles. He reaches his hands to help him up. Tsuna looks up at him, smiles, and acceps shis offer.

_**Inside the kitchen…**_

The Sawada household eats happily. Nana, Tsuna's and Giotto's mother, glances at her children, and then she looks at her oldest child.

"Ne, Gio-chan. Can you go outside and buy me some groceries?" asks Nana. Giotto looks at her.

"Sure, Kaa-san" says Giotto and smiles at her.

"Umm…"

The two look at Tsuna, giving him some attention.

"Can I also go with nii-san?" asks Tsuna to his mother for permission. Nana smiles at him.

"Of course, Tsu-kun! Finish all the dishes first, and then you can go outside and buy some groceries." Says Nana, cheerfully. The two nod as agreement.

When they finish eating, they go outside together and start walk. While walking on the street, some people steal glances at Giotto, and others gossip about him.

"Hey! Is that Giotto?"

"Kyaa! He's so handsome!"

"Darn! If I was born a little later, I could've been his girlfriend."

Giotto and Tsuna heard all what they were saying, they both sweat drop.

"Ne, Nii-san. You're popular." says Tsuna in obviousness.

"I know." agrees Giotto and sighs.

Minutes later, they reach the grocery store and have bought what they needed. The two of them walk together silently.

"Ne, nii-san. I was thinking" says Tsuna out of the blue, not looking at his brother in the eye. Giotto looks at him and asks, "What is it, Tsu-kun?"

"I was thinking…. Eto…. Are you keeping a secret that you haven't told me about?" asks Tsuna, and looks at him in the eye.

"Why do you think that in the first place, Tsu-kun?" asks Giotto. Tsuna scratches his cheek.

"Eto… How should I tell you this? I have a feeling that you have been hiding that in a long time." Answers Tsuna, "Ah! But if it is a secret that you can't tell, please don't force yourself." adds Tsuna, timidly. Giotto frowns. Tsuna sees him frown and looks down at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

'Hyper Intuition, huh," Giotto thinks and smiles. You can't believe this but Tsuna really is his great-great-great grandson. Giotto looks up above at the sky and smiles. Tsuna steals glances at him and sees his brother has many different expressions. Tsuna looks at his brother intently, eagerly waiting for his answers.

'The sun is already setting. I better tell him the truth, even if he will believes me or not' he thinks. Giotto looks at his little brother. They look each other eye to eye. He smiles gently.

"Tsu-kun, do you believe in reincarnation?" asks Giotto. Tsuna looks at him in surprise at the sudden question.

"I-I d-don't k-know" stammers Tsuna, timidly. He looks down at the ground.

'I guess he never believes me' he thinks and sighs in disappointment. He smiles sadly, and his eyes look sad too, like it was hopeless.

"But-"

Giotto looks at his little brother like he has given hope to believe him; surprised at what he will say next. Tsuna looks at his brother gently.

"I will believe you e-even you asks ridiculous questions" adds Tsuna and smiles at him. Giotto is surprised at what his little brother says to him. He stops walking and Tsuna does too. Tsuna doesn't see what reaction his brother has because his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, only the shadow he sees.

Suddenly, Giotto hugs Tsuna abruptly. Tsuna is surprised by his action but he hugs him back.

"I thought you would not believe me," whispers Giotto ihto Tsuna's ears. Giotto is so proud of him.

"Of course I believe you, Nii-san. We experienced a lot when we were younger. I don't care when you're old, Nii-san will always be Nii-san, and nothing will change that. I decided that when I was 6 years old. Even now, I will always believe you deep inside my heart besides, we are family." says Tsuna. Tears drip from Giotto's eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He is hugging Tsuna tightly. Giotto is touched by his little brother's words. He knows that Tsuna experienced some terrible child hood.

He was with him all the time and knew what happened to him that time. He always protects him because he too, experienced some terrible past. In his past life, the terrible cold-blooded war, crimson red splattered everywhere. His _old family _had always supported him with sacrifices and protected him because he was an important person to them. He had many good allies, but they died too. Many people died back then.

Sometimes his enemies turns into loyal allies, it was rare indeed, but he too ordered his old family to kill some terrible people. They assassinate because he orders them. Giotto knows that many sacrifice needed to gain peace, but he tries his best to change their minds to negotiate them through peace. Unfortunately, some didn't accept him, and they attacked him instead. Luckily, his guardians were with him and fought as one to defend him or themselves. They really have a strong bond until today, except one. In the old days, his family did many good deeds too, but some were bad too.

He hated war. In the old days, he thought that he wanted to have a normal life, so he did what he wanted and retired early. He still remembers his best friend got killed by some unknown family he associated. He knows who it is, but still, he trusted him forever. His old memories contain many sad, happy, and many moments, so he treasures it deep inside his heart to never forget them.

"I… still remember our terrible old days we experienced together, Nii-san" says Tsuna with his sad tone. Giotto flinches. He hugs his little brother in comfort with his hands swirling around on his little brother's back to soothe him.

"I know, Tsu-kun. You must forget that terrible memories," says Giotto to comfort him.

He stops crying but he hears sniffing. He knows that his little brother is crying.

"I-I c-can't, nii-san. It hurts so much!" says Tsuna, and he begins to cry. Giotto softly pats his little brother's back in comfort.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. Because, I am here and will always protect you" says Giotto, and his eyes contain determination to protect him. He continues to swirl his hands around his little brother's back to comfort him. Giotto looks up at the orange sky. He remembers what they did to him.

_Ends_

**Best-Chan: Chapter 3 is flash back! :D. I wish I can type chapter 3 right now. Unfortunately, I have to sleep early. Type here too, Yoshi! :D.**

**Yoshi: Yoh! Happy mid-autumn festival! Feels so weird that I'm not walking around with lanterns… *_*"**

**Best-Chan: haha, never tried that one xD. I'm always at home, doing random stuff xD. Oh yeah, I change my mind about updating chapter 3. Maybe it will be next week. I'm lazy xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best-Chan: My periodical exam is on October 15. I'll update chapter 3-4 now :D. Maybe on Sunday, I'll update chapter 4 xD. Tomorrow I have to attend school because we will learn some Chinese tea or something like that xD. I'll die from boredom TAT. Oh, what suffering TAT. My best friend forces me to attend. I'll just day dream all day~ and I will memorize some script for my project TAT.**

**Yoshi: Multi-grain soymilk only tastes good for the first few sips… ;_; *headache***

**Best-Chan: I don't like soy milk *pouts***

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine :D.**

**Note: The flash back scene now starts :D.**

_Flash back…_

When Tsuna was six, his classmate bullied him a lot, as in a LOT, every day. Giotto, 10 years old, always protected his little brother by using his strange gloves or so we call it "Primo's Vongola glove". He sometimes practices it secretly because he always thought that his skill was getting rusty when he slacked off. He was using his infamous hyper dying will mode in the old days, but he still uses it. Tsuna thinks it's cool though. One day, he asked his brother something while walking with him. They were holding hands while walking too. The sun was already setting, and they had decided to go home when they finished playing in the park together.

"Ne, Ne, Nii-san. Where did you get that glove thingie?" asked Tsuna with eyes sparkling in interest while looking at his brother. Whenever he sees the sun set, Tsuna was reminded of his brother having some beautiful flames when he fought the bullies while protecting him. Giotto sweat dropped. He looked at him while smiling.

"Otou-san gave it to me." answered Giotto, truthfully.

'Since he knows who I am when I was first born.' he thought.

"Cool! I wish I have that too so that I can protect everyone that is precious to Tsu-kun!" He said in enthusiasm. Giotto chuckled because he was proud of his little brother's words, but suddenly, he stopped walking and Tsuna too. Tsuna looked at his brother curiously why they had stopped suddenly. Giotto kneeled as the same height as Tsuna so that they could talk easier. Suddenly, he ruffled Tsuna's brown spiky hair and patted his left shoulder. Their eyes suddenly met, but Giotto's had a serious look while Tsuna's looked at him curiously.

"Tsu-kun, I know that someday you will have these, but you will have your own weapon to protect your own love ones," said Giotto, seriously. Tsuna nodded like he understood and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you said to me, nii-san. But, Tsu-kun will never forget your words. I wish I was smart like nii-san." He said with a pout. Giotto chuckled because of his little brother's antics.

"Tsu-kun, remember what I said to you when the bullies make you cry?" asked Giotto. Tsuna nodded.

"Yup! Nii-san always says "Don't cry, big boys won't cry. If Tsu-kun cries, Nii-san will cry too!" And I promise I won't cry because I know nii-san will protect me even though I feel pain. I hate that feeling,' he said with a pout. Giotto chuckled.

"I even made a promise to you, Tsu-kun." said Giotto. Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"You did? Tsu-kun didn't remember anything," he questions while pouting. He tried his best to remember, but he failed to remember it. Giotto smiled at him.

"Tsu-kun, I just decided that I'll make a promise now." he said with a smile.

"Really? What is it, nii-san?" asked Tsuna curiously while looking at his brother.

"I promise I'll protect you," he said with a smile. Tsuna looked at him cheerfully.

"Me too! I promise I'll protect my family. I will have glowie thingy glove you have, nii-san." he said cheerfully. Giotto sighed.

"Tsu-kun, remember what I said earlier?" asked Giotto. Tsuna looked at him curiously while tilting his head and placed his left finger on his lips.

"I remember but I don't understand it, nii-san." answered Tsuna with a frown.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. You will mature as time passes by and you will understand to what I have said to you." He said with a smile.

"Mature?" asked Tsuna, curiously. Giotto nodded while smiling.

"Mature! Heheh, it sounds good but I will try my best to do It." said Tsuna, happily.

"I know you will, Tsu-kun." said Giotto, and then he stood up. Tsuna looked at his brother curiously and Giotto looked back at him.

"Let's go?" said Giotto and smiled.

"Un!" nodded Tsuna happily. The two of them decided to go home together while holding hands. Every day, they did the same routine. But one day, blue eyes suddenly open wide. He sat up straight on his bed and looked at the window with worried eyes.

"I feel a terrible feeling," muttered Giotto. He knew that it was his hyper intuition kicking in. It was already night time, and at that time, he stayed awake.

_End_

**Best-Chan: This is another short chapter. Don't worry; at chapter 4, it will be long like chapter 2 xD. I'll let you see a sneak peak in chapter 4 at the last line I wrote in my notebook. *smirk***

_Sneak peak in chapter 4_

Giotto ran outside without a second thought. He didn't care if the door was unlocked. He only cared about his _new family_. He continued to run; his hyper intuition was leading him towards his destination. While running, the first thing that he got suspicious about was there's not a single person outside but only him. He was getting worried.

'Tsu-kun, Kaa-san, I hope you are safe,' he thought worriedly. He prayed for their safety.

End in sneak in

Best-Chan: I already tease Yoshi about this, right Yoshi? :3?

Yoshi: NUUUUUU! D: You tease! xD

Best-Chan: Yoshi, I was born as a teaser *smirk*

Best-Chan: Maybe I'll update chapter 4 some other time xD. Thx for beta-read, Yoshi ^_^.


End file.
